Trading Places
Trading Places is an second episode from Season 5 of All Grown Up!. Characters Present * Tommy * Chuckie * Kimi * Chas * Kira * Dil * Phil * Lil * Angelica * Hiro Watanabe * Wanda Yoshida-Watanabe * Kiki Watanabe * Estes Pangborn Plot It all starts when everyone is watching a designing show, except for Kimi. Kimi tells them she doesn't want to watch it, so she won't. Lil is puzzled by Kimi's very odd behavior, as Chuckie says he really knows Kimi and she's in love with the show. Later at school, Kimi is suspended for writing an inappropriate poem in class, and Chuckie has to walk her home as she won't tell Mr. Pangborn any information about her poem. Chuckie wonders if he needs to look out for his little sister more, as he knows something is bothering her. Then Kimi yells at the mailman telling him not to deliver mail if it isn't for her, making him scared. Now Chuckie is just surprised by his little sister. Finally, Chas and Kira tell the gang they are going to their new dancing studio to practice. This leaves Angelica to babysit. Tommy finds a way to trick Angelica into distracting Kimi. Chuckie and the others then decide to change Kimi's room. When Kimi comes home, she hates her room. Then Kimi tells Chuckie what was bothering her: Her father forgot her present for the Japanese holiday, "Children's Day." Then she figures out she has a present, a new baby sister! Trivia * Goof: Chuckie accidentally paints the front of Phil's white shirt yellow, but the paint disappears later in the episode. ** Similarly, Dil is covered in purple paint, but some time later, it's gone. * Kimi's biological father, step mother, and half-sister all appear in this single episode. * Dil gets hooked on 'Feng Shui' in this episode. He and the other Rugrats enjoyed this in "Fun Way Day," when the Java Lava was introduced. * When Chas uses the ballroom dancing excuse, he dances with Kira and always injures her by stepping on her foot. * It is revealed that Chas has a rare record collection. This was first mentioned in the Rugrats episode "Chuckie's Wonderful Life." * Dil gets locked in the bathroom. * When Hiro visits the house, Dil is still locked in the bathroom. He was probably released soon after Chasdiscovered Chuckie ruined his rare record collection. * According to Kimi, her father has sent her a present every year for Children's Day * This episode is named after the show the gang watches, "Trading Places". * Phil was able to construct a table for Kimi. * Pangborn reveals that he has two masters degree in child psychology. * Ending Tagline: "We can make accent pillows." - Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes where Susie doesn't appear Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:All Grown Up! Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Chas Category:Episodes focusing on Kira Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica